¡¿Porque el amor es tan complicado?
by Inu4Neko
Summary: Cuando alguien se enamora,su temor mas grande es el rechazo,pero cuando es la primera vez ke experimentas el amor,todo es mas complicado,que aran Nagihiko y Rima?seran rechazados? se negaran a si mismos la realidad? alguien debe dar el primer paso
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ^^ he aquí mi segundo fic Rimahiko, creo que no quedo tan mal, originalmente tenía planeado que fuera solo un one-shot para el día de san Valentín pero mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y no quiere volver D: así que no pude terminarlo a tiempo así que decidí subir un capitulo hoy y hare la continuación, probablemente tendrá unos 5 capítulos o mas no lo sé, pero estarán un poco, muy relacionados con el día de san Valentín.**

**Disclaimer: por desgracia para mí, Shugo Chara no me pertenece, pertenece a Peatch Pit  
>si me perteneciera haría que TVtokio animara los capítulos del manga encore XD<strong>  
><strong>Advertencia: algo de Ooc y drama muy estúpido y exagerado ami parecer ustedes juzguen.<br>-**dialogos-  
>-"<em>pensamientos"<em>**  
><strong>  
><em><span><strong>CAPITULO 1: ¿PORQUE ES TAN DIFICIL DECIDIR? ¿AMOR? ¿RECHAZO?<strong>_

Era un día de clases normal como cualquier otro, o así seria de no ser porque dentro de dos días seria 14 de febrero, día de san Valentín, dos personas no prestaban atención, un chico con largo y hermoso cabello purpura, y una chica con un largo, rubio y ondulado cabello, estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, pareciera que en ese momento sus mentes estuvieran conectadas porque pensaban lo mismo, ahora entendían por qué muchas personas sentían confusión el día de san Valentín, el hecho de darle un regalo a alguien era más complicado de lo que se hubieran imaginado, las dudas ¿Qué le puedo regalar?, ¿y si no le gusta?, ¿y si lo rechaza?, ¿y si ya tiene esto?, ¿y si se burla de mí?, ¿y si le parezco cursi?

Ninguno de los dos se imaginó jamás que el darle un regalo a alguien sería tan difícil, el por su parte al haber vivido como chica pero siendo un chico no había pasado por esto, había recibido varios regalos pero nunca había dado un regalo.

Ella por su parte, al haberse convertido en alguien fría que solo utilizaba a las personas como esclavos, ya había olvidado la última vez que había dado un regalo a alguien, y si se ponía a pensarlo solo le regalaba cosas a sus padres y amigas más cercanas, pero eso había sido hace tanto tiempo… además que nunca le había dado algo a un chico. Y si eso del karma era verdad, entonces ella rechazaría cruelmente, ya que siempre que los chicos le daban regalos los rechazaba al menos que fueran cosas que ella misma les pidiera.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, por suerte o por desgracia de ambos sentados en los extremos opuestos el uno del otro así, ninguno notaba las reacciones del otro.

-"_Maldito cross-dresser yo normalmente no me preocupo por estas cosas, es más ni siquiera se el porque me estoy preocupando ahora. Además ¿Por qué debería darte un regalo?"_-Rima furiosa consigo misma trataba de convencerse a sí misma de eso, aunque en el fondo sabía muy bien la razón de porque quería darle un regalo. Nunca había pensado en alguien con el significado de amor, y no le agradaba la idea de que se estuviera enamorando de Nagihiko, además ella lo trataba muy mal como para que él le correspondiera.

-_Rima-chan…quisiera darte algo pero sé que no te agrado, supongo que incluso rechazarías mi regalo, creo que era más fácil ser chica_-Nagihiko a diferencia de Rima se sentía triste y no molesto. Al igual que Rima, él nunca se había enamorado sin embargo presentía que lo que sentía era amor. Sin embargo parecía que Rima lo odiaba y eso lo deprimía bastante, él era amable con ella y trataba que ella lo considerara un amigo. O por lo menos que no lo tratara tan fría e indiferentemente.

-"_Por qué justamente él/ella, es la persona que nunca me correspondería y me enamore"_-pensaron al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta de que ambos sufrían por el otro, y que se lastimaban mutuamente sin que lo quisieran hacer.

-Rima-le llamo su mejor amiga Amu, ya que el timbre había sonado dando fin a las clases y no se había percatado por estar sumida en sus pensamientos.  
>-¿Qué pasa Amu?- pregunto, levantándose y tomando sus cosas.<br>-Vamos. Oye Nagi vienes?  
>-Claro Amu-chan ya voy-respondió nerviosamente ya que se encontraba en la misma situación que Rima antes que lo llamara, los tres iban en el mismo salón, había pasado a secundaria hace algunos meses, Tadase estaba en otra escuela, pero aun mantenían contacto con él al igual que con Yaya y la secundaria de Kuukai estaba a unas cuadras de la suya.<p>

-Oigan piensan regalarle algo, a alguien por san Valentín?-les pregunto Amu mientras caminaban, ya que era viernes y normalmente los viernes iban los tres juntos a tomar un helado o a comer algo, junto con los demás ex -guardianes.

Ante la pregunta ambos se sonrojaron levemente y desviaron la mirada hacia la nada.

-Claro que no, este solo es un día comercial que usan para vender cosas innecesarias e inservibles, no tiene sentido regalarle algo a alguien-respondió Rima tratando de sonar fría y cortante como siempre, por suerte lo logro. A Amu le salió una gotita, mientras Nagihiko era levemente rodeado por un aura depresiva.  
>-Rima no es un día comercial, bueno tal vez un poco…<br>-Pero también es un día en el que puedes darle cosas a las personas que más quieres Rima-chan-interrumpió Nagihiko a Amu.  
>-Eso puedes hacerlo cualquier otro día-respondió de nuevo fríamente Rima y Nagihiko solo se deprimía más.<br>-Pero Rima…  
>-Tal vez les regale algo a ti y a Yaya, Amu-la interrumpió y camino más deprisa ya que sabía que si seguía esta discusión no acabaría.<br>-No lo decía por eso, pero no le regalaras nada a un chico?-Rima se detuvo y entonces toda la atención de Rima y Nagihiko se centró en Amu.  
>-Porque habría de hacerlo?- le interrogo levantando una ceja.<br>-No lo se no hay nadie que te guste?-pregunto pícaramente .  
>-No-respondió firme, pero en el interior se sentía nerviosa. Amu se quedó muda ella estaba casi segura de que a Rima le gustaba Nagihiko, ella era mala para detectar ese tipo de cosas pero Kuukai se lo había dicho, también Utau que solo los había visto juntos pocos minutos, incluso Tadase lo decía entonces era casi un hecho.<p>

-Pero…  
>-Amu no veo necesario estar hablando de esto-ya se estaba hartando ya era demasiado para ella misma tener que aceptar el hecho de que le gustaba Nagihiko, no necesitaba que Amu se lo recordara, aunque lo hiciera indirectamente. Sintió algo extraño como si alguien la observara, volteo sobre su hombro ya que seguía delante de Amu y Nagihiko, para encontrarse que el la observaba pero su mirada parecía triste, aunque su rostro no reflejaba ninguna expresión, sus ojos se veían tristes. Volteo de nuevo hacia el frente por alguna razón, que ella sabía pero quería negar, le dolía verlo así sentía una horrible punzada en el pecho al verlo triste.<p>

-¡Rima-tan, Amu-chii, Nagi!-escucharon los gritos de Yaya detrás de ellos, se detuvieron y voltearon a verla, ella en cuanto llego hasta ellos abrazo a Rima y Amu.  
>-Hola Yaya-le dijo Amu sonriendo.<br>-Yaya me asfixias.  
>-Rima-tan, que amargada eres¬3¬ -le dijo inflando las mejillas, ella le tomo las mejillas y se las apretó, haciendo que Yaya se disculpara. Pero Nagihiko parecía ausente como perdido en su propio mundo, se sentía mal porque las cosas eran como él lo pensaba, Rima odiaba el día de san Valentín entonces si él le daba algo probablemente ella lo rechazaría y lo mismo pasaría si él se confesaba. Lo que fuera que tratara de hacer acabaría por terminar mal y el terminaría lastimado.<p>

-¿Nagihiko estas bien?-le pregunto Temari asomándose debajo de su cabello, Nagihiko solo asintió levemente y siguió caminando con la mirada baja. Rima lo seguía con la vista se veía bastante mal pero hace unos minutos estaba normal con su humor y carácter normal.

-Nagihiko_…_-susurro tan bajo que nadie más que ella pudo escucharla.

Llegaron a su acostumbrado punto de encuentro, el cual era debajo del puente del lago, por el que solían pasar cuando asistían a Seiyo, en donde Tadase y Kuukai ya los esperaban, Nagihiko fue el primero en llegar ya que de adelanto unos metros de Amu, Yaya y Rima. Pero al llegar no saludo como normalmente lo hacía solo susurro un apenas audible "hola" dejando muy extrañados a Kuukai y Tadase.

-¡Kuukai, Tadase-kun!- grito Amu.  
>-Hola Amu-chan.<br>-Hola Hinamori-Kuukai comenzó a revolver los cabellos de Amu.  
>-¡¿Entonces que vamos a hacer hoy?-pregunto alegre Yaya.<br>-Humm-Kuukai se llevó la mano a la barbilla y miro al cielo pensando.  
>-Podríamos ir a los videojuegos.<br>-Buena idea Tadase, vamos-Yaya comenzó a caminar.  
>-Yaya espera, aun no llegan nuestros shugo charas-le detuvo Rima.<p>

Esperaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que un grito les llamo la atención miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Kiseki persiguiendo a Yoru-el cual traía puesta la corona de Kiseki-con los demás shugo charas detrás de ellos.  
>-¡Gato ladrón, devuélveme mi corona!-grito enfadado.<br>-Tendrás que atraparme, Nyan.  
>-¡Plebeyos atrápenlo!-grito Kiseki volteando a ver a los demás. Pero ninguno le prestaba atención.<br>-Vamos Kiseki relájate, es solo una corona-le dijo Rhythm volando a su lado.  
>-¡Yo soy el Rey solo yo puedo usarla!-grito más furioso agitando los brazos.<br>-Nyan, eres tan ruidoso, toma-Yoru lanzo la corona de Kiseki la cual acabo por terminar en el suelo frente a los ex –guardianes.

Todos los shugo chara bajaron y se colocaron a lado de sus dueños, Yoru se acercó a Amu.

-Nyan, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Nyan-le dijo parándose a centímetros de su cara.  
>-Yoru si tu estas aquí significa que… ¿Ikuto volvió?-le pregunto Amu, levemente sonrojada.<br>-Así es, Nyan pero solo por unos días, estábamos cansados de tanto viajar y decidimos volver a descansar un poco, Nyan. Solo que estaba aburrido y Salí a dar un paseo.  
>-Y nosotros lo encontramos jeje-dijo Kusukusu.<br>-Bueno ahora si vámonos ¡Yaya quiere jugar videojuegos!

Comenzaron a caminar hacia los videojuegos y Yoru decidió acompañarlos ya que no tenía nada que hacer, Nagihiko se seguía sintiendo triste, no le gustaba estar así normalmente él era optimista pero si te das cuenta que la persona que amas, nunca te corresponderá es triste y doloroso.

-"_No debí haber vivido como una chica, soy demasiado sensible en estas cosas. Bueno es la primera vez que me gusta alguien pero se muy bien que Rima-chan no me quiere."_

Llegaron al salón de videojuegos, Yaya corrió hacia un lugar llevándose a Amu arrastrando consigo, Kuukai quería retar Tadase en una máquina con un videojuego de peleas pero el, se negó, Kuukai le dijo algo a Tadase lo cual tuvo reacción con un cambio de personalidad y termino cediendo, Rima y Nagihiko acabaron quedándose solos. Aunque Nagihiko ni se movía se sentía demasiado triste, y esto no pasó desapercibido por Rima la cual suspiro resignada, en realidad ella no era muy aficionada a los videojuegos pero si no comenzaba a jugar a algo se aburriría y detestaba aburrirse, no podía ir con Kuukai porque el jugar con el termina en una competencia a muerte, tampoco podía ir con Amu porque Yaya se la había llevado, y no quería ir con Yaya porque esta lloraba cuando perdía y eso significaba tener que dejarla ganar siempre.

-Oye purple-hair-le llamo pero este no reaccionaba.

-¡Nagihiko!  
>-Dime Rima-chan-le respondió apenas audible haciendo preocupar a Rima aunque claro nunca lo demostraría. Aun así necesitaba saber que le pasaba.<br>-¿Te pasa algo malo?-le pregunto tratando de no sonar demasiado interesada.  
>-No tiene importancia, estoy bien Rima-chan-sonrió tristemente entrecerrando sus ojos y Rima sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho nuevamente, no le gustaba verlo así, aunque ella se lo negaba así misma muy en fondo sabía que lo quería y mucho. Suspiro nuevamente y tomo su mano, comenzando a caminar Nagihiko no correspondió el agarre ya que se sorprendió y sonrojo.<br>-Rima-chan?  
>-Vamos, cross-dresser los demás se fueron así que deberás jugar conmigo y quita esa cara no me gusta verte así-lo último lo dijo involuntariamente y sonrojándose , estaba a punto de soltar su mano ya que estaba avergonzada por lo que dijo pero Nagihiko apretó el agarre de sus manos, Rima se sonrojo más y lo volteo a ver. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que al verlo su sonrojo aumento más y más-si es que era posible-sus ojos seguían tristes pero mostraba una sonrisa de felicidad.<br>-Gracias Rima-chan-le dijo extendiendo su sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos.

Ambos caminaron buscando que jugar aun tomados de la mano, llegaron hasta uno de esos juegos en los que debes anotar una canasta y te llevas un premio, Nagihiko se quedó observando el juego y Rima se dio cuenta de que él quería jugar así que lo llevo hasta el juego y pago, Nagihiko se sorprendió Rima nunca lo trataba bien, aunque eso lo hacía sentirse muy feliz. Tal vez y ya estaba empezando a aceptarlo como un amigo.  
>Le entregaron tres balones de basquetbol a Nagihiko, explicándole el objetivo del juego el cual era meterlo en la red pero esta se movía constantemente, si anotaba uno se llevaba no ganaba nada, si anotaba dos ganaba un premio y si anotaba los tres ganaba un premio mejor que el anterior.<br>Tomo los balones y pensó la mejor manera de que entraran, después de pocos minutos anoto los tres exitosamente.

-¡Bien hecho Nagi!-le felicito Rhythm.  
>-Felicidades puede participar de nuevo y competir por nuestro premio especial-le dijo el vendedor.<br>-No grac…-  
>-<strong>¡chara change!-<strong>Rhythm hiso un cambio de personalidad con Nagi, ya que estaba emocionado y él nunca se negaba a un reto.  
>-¡Claro que acepto!-dijo Nagihiko enérgicamente. Y en ese momento Rhythm salió de él, dejándolo avergonzado y sonrojado. El vendedor le entrego otros 3 balones y Nagihiko nuevamente los logro anotar.<p>

-Felicidades, este es el premio especial, entradas para un parque de diversiones que se abrirá únicamente el 14 de febrero-el vendedor le entrego varias entradas a Nagihiko, este le agradeció y siguió caminado junto con Rima, pero ya no se tomaban de la mano. Rima al escuchar lo del día de san Valentín, se puso a pensar algo ya se le había ocurrido cuando Amu le pregunto si ella regalaría algo.

-Oye Nagihiko-le llamo mientras seguían caminado.  
>-Dime Rima-chan-ya no se sentía triste el simple hecho de que Rima mostrara un poco de preocupación por él lo animo bastante, seguía un poco deprimido por el hecho de que Rima lo rechazaría, pero sabiendo esto decidió entonces no regalarle nada, solo la llevaría al parque de diversiones junto a los demás, ya que tenía suficientes entradas para todos.<br>-¿Le darás un regalo a alguien, en san Valentín?  
>-Humm, no lo tenía planeado pero creo que podríamos ir todos al parque de diversiones, eso podría ser un buen regalo-mintió, en realidad solo quería darle algo a ella pero sabiendo cómo estaba la situación era mejor decirle esto. Además con estar en día de san Valentín con ella-aunque estuvieran también los demás-seria bueno para el.<br>-Si sería una buena idea-respondió fría pero en un bajo tono de voz, muy en el fondo ella esperaba que Nagihiko le regalara algo.  
>-¿Qué quieres jugar Rima-chan?-le pregunto con una sonrisa. Se sentía feliz irían al parque de diversiones y asi no se debería preocupar por el hecho de darle o no un regalo.<br>-"_Tu sonrisa es linda, no me gusta verte triste"_-pensó pero gracias a su orgullo y frialdad nunca se lo diría.  
>-No lo sé.<p>

Nagihiko la tomo de la mano de nuevo y Rima se sonrojo, caminaron a través de los videojuegos buscando que jugar, no se decidían así que terminaron jugando en casi todos los videojuegos que había, en la mayoría ganaba Rima, jugaron un videojuego de peleas y Rima venció a Nagihiko, jugaron una carrera en un videojuego de motocicletas y Rima gano de nuevo, siguieron pasando por varias máquinas pero Rima siempre terminaba venciendo a Nagihiko.

Pasaron por una máquina de baile y decidieron jugar, aunque Rima estaba segura de que nunca le ganaría a Nagihiko bailando era imposible que le ganara bailando. Y su predicción se cumplió ya que Nagihiko le estaba ganando, o mejor dicho casi la humillo ya que ella no era nada buena bailando, escucho murmullos y volteo hacia atrás encontrándose con un montón de chicas casi babeando por Nagihiko, pero este no les prestaba atención estaba demasiado ocupado bailando, aunque esas chicas no dejaban de mirarlo.

-¿_Que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?, porque rayos tienen que están mirando a Nagihiko, aunque no las culpo él se ve realmente lindo cuando baila_-Rima se sonrojo involuntariamente de sus propios pensamientos. Por otra parte Nagihiko, se comenzaba a molestar había un grupo de chicos admirando a Rima.

-¡Rima, Nagihiko!-los llamo una chica peli-rosa.  
>-Amu.<br>-Amu-chan ¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto Nagihiko dejando de bailar y caminando hasta Amu a la cual le apareció un agotita en su frente.  
>-Pues…-la interrumpió el llanto de alguien.<br>-¿Yaya porque lloras?-le pregunto Rima acercándose a ella, trato de hablar pero no dejaba de llorar por lo cual no se le entendía nada de lo que decía.  
>-Amu-chan que les paso.<br>-Pues…  
>-Lo que pasa es que estaban jugando esos juegos en los cuales ganas boletitos si cumples el objetivo-la interrumpió Ran.<br>-Entonces Yaya-chan quería ganar unos juguetes pero no tenía suficientes boletitos y todo lo que le dieron fue un lápiz-dechuu-caida estilo anime XD-  
>-Solo por eso estas llorando?-Yaya solo asintió aun llorando.<br>-Yaya-chan no llores, tengo una sorpresa-Yaya dejo de llorar y centro toda su atención en Nagihiko.  
>-¿Qué sorpresa?-pregunto Kuukai detrás de Nagihiko, este se giró para verlo, estaba junto con Tadase, iba a responderle pero Kuukai miro la máquina de baile, después a Nagihiko y después sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, Nagihiko conocía esa sonrisa perfectamente bien. Esa sonrisa indescifrable entre felicidad y burla, solo significaba una cosa, Kuukai quería competir.<p>

-Souma-kun no…-antes de poder rechazarle su muda invitación a una competencia Kuukai arrastro a Nagihiko hasta la pista de baile, deposito dinero en ella y eligió una canción, pero una bastante difícil.

Ambos se quitaron el saco de su uniforme, poniéndolo en una agarradera que tenía la maquina Nagihiko soltó su corbata dejándola alrededor de su cuello, y desabrochando los dos primeros botones de su camiseta, Kuukai se quitó la corbata y la dejo alado de su saco. Todas las chicas que anteriormente miraban a Nagihiko se acercaron a la pista. Mientras la música comenzaba a sonar y ambos comenzaban a bailar, y también a charlar por suerte por el volumen de la música nadie más que ellos escuchaba la conversación.

.

.

.  
><strong><br>Humm de que estarán hablando? Ni yo lo se ahora mismo pero lo sabran si leen mi próximo capitulo :D**

**No me pregunten que están bailando no tengo idea-mejor dicho tengo falta de creatividad-solo imaginen pasos como cuando Nagi se transforma en Beat Jumper  
>Siento que hubo un poco de exageración por parte de Nagi, pero que te rompan un poico tu corazoncito duele así que es normal además aquí tienen la misma edad que en el anime ósea unos 13 años, están en el momento en el que exageran las cosas XD<br>Pero de hecho MI Nagi si es sensible no tanto como aquí pero si lo es, y si es mío Rima me lo comparte, es demasiado para una sola XD  
>Bueno ya dejo de comentar tonterías jeje espero sus reviews para continuar son las 2 am O.O tan tarde ya? Bueno no pude subir más temprano pero es que no estaba terminado, espero les gustara leerlo tanto como ami escribirlo. Por cierto se que mis títulos son malos no me lo recuerden XD<strong>

**Reviews? Criticas? Tomatazos? Ladrillazos? Felicitaciones? Amenazas de muerte? Reviews?  
>Eso es todo gracias por leer<br>Sayonara ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ^^  
>después de mucho tiempo he aquí el segundo capítulo n_n espero les guste y lo siento por tardar tanto no tenia animos de escribir<br>Inner: si claro y que los últimos días estuvieras jugando Angry birds y plantas vs zombies hasta la madrugada no tiene nada que ver verdad?  
>Yo: No solo hice eso.<br>Inner: si como olvidarlo estuviste viendo koizora y clannad after story  
>Yo: bueno si pero en mi defensa nadie ha actualizado nada de Rimahiko en semanas<br>Inner: claro pero este capitulo es un asco  
>Yo: bueno si pero nececito rellenar para llegar a lo mejor ^^<br>inner: si claro lo que digas  
>Yo: saves estoy pensando seriamente en remplazarte<br>Inner: si claro por que o por quien eh?  
>Yo: ya lo veras muahaha ahora el disclaimer<strong>

**Inner: claro Shugo Chara no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Peach Pit sentimos si no les gusta el capítulo**

_**CAPITULO 2 : CHOCOLATE**_****

**-**Veo que te sientes mejor Fujisaki-le dijo Kuukai a Nagihiko, por suerte para ambos por el sonido de la música nadie más podía escucharlos. Ni siquiera sus charas ya que ellos se encontraban bailando también sobre la máquina.  
>-¿A qué te refieres Souma-kun?-le pregunto Nagihiko, mirándolo confundido.<br>-Te veías bastante deprimido hace un rato, no sé qué te habrá pasado pero presiento que tiene que ver con Mashiro-san-le respondió Kuukai, Nagihiko solo lo miro sorprendido sin dejar de bailar.  
>-Cómo es que…<br>-Jeje, no subestimes el poder de tu sempai, te conozco muy bien puedo leerte tal como si fueras un libro, la verdadera razón de esto no era retarte, si no hablar contigo aunque también me es divertido competir contigo-le interrumpió respondiendo, a la pregunta antes de que terminara, con una sonrisa. Nagihiko también sonrió.

-Y bien, ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que te deprimieras así?  
>-Te contare más tarde ¿te parece?<br>-Bien Fujisaki si tú lo dices, ahora terminemos esta competencia ¿ok?  
>-Claro Souma-kun pero, sabes bien que no me puedes ganar bailando. Podrías ganarme en cualquier otra cosa pero bailando no-le dijo Nagihiko con una sonrisa aún más grande pero sin tratar de sonar engreído.<br>-Lo sé, pero eso lo hace aún más divertido.****

**RIMA POV**

_No puedo creer que a Kuukai se le ocurriera retar a Nagihiko en baile, yo sé que él es muy competitivo y más cuando se trata de Nagihiko… ¡pero por favor! Nagihiko es un bailarín profesional como se le ocurre retarlo, no tiene oportunidad, si fueran deportes tal vez, pero bailando es enserio? No creo que exista alguien capaz de vencer a Nagihiko bailando. Por otra parte la presencia de este montón de chicas me está comenzando a fastidiar, más que nada por el hecho de que no dejan de mirar a Nagihiko desde hace un buen rato, también miran a Kuukai pero creo que ya todo Japón sabe que está saliendo con Utau gracias a la prensa, pero dejen ya de mirar a Nagihiko ¡casi están babeando! Dejen ya de mirarlo… esperen y ami ¿desde cuándo me interesa que lo miren? No es como si estuviera celando al cross-dresser. Aunque parece que él y Kuukai están hablando me pregunto ¿de qué?_

-¡Rima-tan está mirando fijamente a Nagi!-_grito Yaya detrás de mí. No sé por qué últimamente ella y Amu suelen molestarme demasiado con cosas relacionadas con purple-hair.  
><em>-Claro que no-_le dije fríamente y Kusukusu comenzó a reír, volviendo a mirar la competencia de Kuukai y el cross-dresser, la verdad es que es bastante interesante, Kuukai es bueno en deportes, pero no es tan malo en el baile, además de que me alegra que Nagihiko ya no se ve deprimido.  
><em>  
>-Oye Rima ¿qué tanto hacían tú y Nagi no los vi por ningún lado hace un rato?-<em>eso es a lo que me refiero, últimamente insinúan muchas cosas indirectamente, pero claro que yo las noto al instante.<br>_-Pues que va a ser Amu, es una central de videojuegos estábamos jugando.  
>-Hehehe-<em>Kusukusu comenzó a reír de nuevo pero por suerte Amu y Yaya me dejaran de molestar por hoy.<em>

**NORMAL POV**

La música paro de sonar, al igual que los gritos de todas las espectadoras de la competencia aunque obviamente Nagihiko fue el ganador, el peli-morado y el pelirrojo se dirigieron a donde estaban sus demás amigos, ignorando a todas las chicas que le los veían y llamaban, realmente ninguno de los dos les tomaba importancia así que solo regresaron con, Amu, Rima, Yaya y Tadase.

-Nagiii~ ¿Cuál era la sorpresa que mencionaste antes?-pregunto Yaya con estrellitas en los ojos, parándose frente a él.  
>-¡Nagi gano entradas para un parque de diversiones! ¡Yay!-grito Rhythm enérgicamente, dando vueltas en el aire.<br>-¡Genial!-gritaron Yaya y Pepe con estrellitas en sus ojos y brillo alrededor de ellos.  
>-Eso es genial Fujisaki ¿Cuántas entradas ganaste?<br>-Diez-respondió sacando las entradas de su bolsillo.  
>-Genial entonces podremos ir todos.<br>-Si Amu-chan, además será este fin de semana, dijeron que solo lo abrirán el 14 de febrero.  
>-Nyan ¿podemos ir Ikuto y yo?-pregunto Yoru, Nagihiko solo sonrió asintiendo.<br>-Aún es temprano ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado y arreglamos lo del parque de diversiones?-propuso Kuukai a lo que todos asintieron y se fueron caminando hacia una heladería-aunque Yaya prácticamente iba corriendo-al llegar, Nagihiko, Kuukai y Tadase se ofrecieron a ir por los helados mientras Rima, Amu y Yaya los esperaban junto con sus charas en una mesa ya que había demasiada gente.

-Nyan, estoy aburrido, Nyan-se quejó Yoru recostándose en la mesa.  
>-Entonces vete, nadie te pide que estés aquí-le hablo molesto Kiseki.<br>-No, tengo una mejor idea ¡Nyan!-Yoru le quito su corona de nuevo a Kiseki haciendo que este se molestara y lo empezará a perseguir-Nyan, es muy divertido molestarte Nyan. Lo hare cada vez que me aburra.  
>-¡Plebeyos atrápenlo!-les ordeno Kiseki a los demás charas gritando mientras agitaba los brazos. Todos lo voltearon a ver y como igualmente estaban aburridos salieron volando detrás de Yoru.<p>

-Creo que Kiseki y Yoru seguirán peleando toda su vida-dijo Amu con una gotita en su nuca.  
>-Sí, pero admite que sería extraño no verlos pelear siempre…-Rima fue interrumpida por Yaya.<br>-¡¿Por qué se tardan tanto quiero mi helado?-comenzó a gritar agitando los brazos.  
>-Yaya, se fueron hace cinco minutos, además hay demasiada gente que normal que se tarden-respondió Rima, cerrando sus ojos y recargando su codo sobre la mesa y su rostro sobre la palma de su mano.<br>-Pero Rima-tan~~ Yaya quiere su helado-dijo haciendo un puchero e inflando sus mejillas.  
>-Solo tienes que esperar unos minutos más, no te pasara nada por esperar-Rima ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar.<br>-Pero Rima-taaan-Amu al igual que Rima también se estaba comenzando a desesperar, así que pensó en desviar el tema.  
>-Yaya, no tienes cosas más importantes en que pensar, como por ejemplo…-Amu solo hablaba para desviar el tema, pero en realidad no sabía que decirle, Rima se dio cuenta de esto y decidió ayudarla, además así mataría el aburrimiento y molestaría a la pequeña guardiana.<p>

-Como por ejemplo, deberías pensar en que le regalaras a Kairi por el día de san Valentín-se burló abriendo los ojos y mirando divertida a Yaya, la cual solo enrojeció por el comentario, mientras la rubia y la peli-rosa reían.  
>-¿Por qué debería pensar eso? ¡Además Kairi ni si quiera está en la ciudad!<br>-Utau me dijo que vino por este fin de semana Sanjou-san se lo pidió-le dijo Amu sonriendo pícaramente.  
>-Ves, Yaya debes pensar en que le regalaras, puede que alguien de su escuela te lo quite.<br>-¡Mas bien, Rima-tan y Amu-chii deberían pensar que regalarles a Nagi e Ikuto!-les grito a ambas ya desesperada y roja de la furia y vergüenza, pero con solo escuchar eso ambas pararon de reír.

-¡Yo porque le debería regalar algo!-gritaron ambas, Amu estaba completamente roja y Rima solo tenía un leve sonrojo.  
>-¡pues porque ambas están enamoradas de ellos!<br>-¡Claro que no!  
>-Amu está enamorada de Ikuto, pero ami ni siquiera me agrada Nagihiko-Rima savia que era mentira, ella savia que si le gustaba Nagihiko, pero ya era mucho reconocérselo a ella misma como para también aceptarlo ante los demás, era mejor desviar el tema hacia Amu.<p>

-¡Es mentira! A mí no me interesa ese Neko-hentai-grito Amu sonrojada y con vapor emanando de ella (XD)  
>-Ah enserio ¿Entonces porque ambas están sonrojadas?-a pesar de que Yaya las estaba molestando, ella seguía igual de roja que ellas por el tema de Kairi.<p>

-¡No es verdad!-volvieron a gritar ambas al unísono, levantándose y golpeando la mesa con sus manos, haciendo que todas las personas que se encontraban alrededor se quedaran mirándolas, haciéndolas sentarse de nuevo.  
>-Nos miran así por culpa de Amu-chii y Rima-tan que no quieren aceptar que aman a Ikuto y Nagi ¬3¬-trato de molestarlas de nuevo Yaya.<br>-Es tu culpa por no aceptar que te gusta Kairi-le contraataco Amu cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos, para después intercambiar miradas con Yaya.  
>-Es culpa de ambas por no aceptar que quieren a Ikuto y Kairi-les dijo Rima tranquilamente.<br>-Rima-tan tú estas igual no quieres reconocer que amas a Nagi.  
>-Se puede saber ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea tan tonta?-pregunto Rima logrando ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz.<br>-Rima, todos nos hemos dado cuenta menos tú y Nagi-le dijo Amu.  
>-¿Amu tu también? Enserio no sé porque esa tontería pasa por sus mentes apenas si me agrada y tú crees que me gusta dime ¿Qué lógica tiene eso?-pregunto desafiante sabiendo que Amu no tendría forma de responderle a eso.<p>

-Ehh…-si Rima tuvo razón Amu no tenía idea de que responderle claro Rima no contaba con que otra personita si tendría una respuesta eso.

-Rima-tan tiene la lógica de que es lo mismo que Amu-chii dice sobre Ikuto y todos sabemos que lo ama-respondió Yaya sonriendo y dejando mudas y sonrojadas a Rima y Amu segundos después las tres se fulminaron con la mirada, para después comenzar a reír, ya no pasaban mucho tiempo juntas desde que habían pasado a secundaria, se veían cada semana pero no era lo mismo al verse todas las tardes como cuando estudiaban en Seiyo.

-Pero Rima, hablando enserio deberías regalarle algo a Nagi aunque sea como un agradecimiento por llevarnos al parque de diversiones-le dijo Amu, ya más tranquila sin intenciones de molestarla, Rima tuvo que admitir que tenía razón además ella odiaba deberle nada a las personas, además les haría un favor a Amu y Yaya.

-Lo hare si ustedes lo hacen, pero solo porque no me gusta deberle nada a nadie-aclaro antes de que malpensaran.  
>-Hecho, entonces nos vemos mañana en casa de Amu-chii para preparar chocolates-dijo Yaya tranquilamente.<br>-¡Eh pero porque en mi casa!-grito Amu, pero ya no le dio tiempo de reclamar nada porque aparecieron, Nagihiko, Kuukai y Tadase con los helados, se los entregaron a Rima, Yaya, Amu y se sentaron a comer y platicar.

Se quedaron algún tiempo en ese local, decidiendo lo que harían para el parque de diversiones Terminaron por acordar que se reunirían en su punto de encuentro de siempre y de allí se irían todos juntos, también acordaron como invitarían a quienes faltaban Yoru le avisaría a Ikuto, Kuukai invitaría a Utau y Utau invitaría a Kairi, Tadase no podría ir (porke? No se simplemente no ira).  
>Comenzaba a obscurecer así que comenzaron a caminar hacia sus respectivos hogares, caminaron juntos hasta que debían desviarse, Kuukai, Tadase y Yaya iban por un lado, mientras Rima, Amu y Nagihiko iban por el lado contrario, ya que sus casas quedaban en la misma dirección.<p>

-Oye Nagihiko-le llamo Amu mientras seguían caminando.  
>-Dime, Amu-chan<br>-¿Cuándo vendrá Nadeshiko?-pregunto haciendo que Nagihiko se pusiera nervioso comenzando a sudar.  
>-p-pues ella no tiene planeado venir por el momento Amu-chan, pero yo lo diré que quieres verla para que venga lo más pronto posible-le respondió sonriendo nerviosamente, pero sintió la mirada de alguien sobre él, volteo hacia un lado encontrándose con Rima mirándolo molesta lo cual lo hizo ponerse aún más nervioso.<p>

-No Nagi está bien, no quiero molestar a Nadeshiko de seguro debe estar ocupada, si hablas con ella salúdala de mi parte-escuchar eso lo tranquilizo bastante, sobre todo porque ya habían llegado a la casa de Amu,  
>-Adiós Amu-chan.<br>-Adiós Nagi, ¿Rima a qué hora vendrás mañana?  
>-Ni siquiera estoy segura de sí vendré o no, te llamo más tarde.<br>-Bien Adiós-Amu entro a su casa.  
>-Adios-dijeron las charas de Amu siguiendo a su dueña Rima y Nagihiko siguieron caminando.<p>

-…-  
>-¿Cuándo le vas a decir lo de Nadeshiko?-pregunto Rima algo molesta.<br>-No estoy seguro de si deba decírselo o no.  
>-Mientras más tardes peor tomara la noticia, Amu está esperando a que Nadeshiko regrese con ella, Nadeshiko nunca regresara y entonces Amu pensara que la ha olvidado y se deprimirá bastante todo por tu culpa.<br>-Lo sé, pero…  
>-¿Pero?<br>-Se lo diré, te prometo que se lo diré Rima-chan.  
>-Bien solo trata de no hacer que se conmocione-Rima sonrió acompañada por Nagi<br>-Hare lo posible-ambos sonrieron de nuevo, ya se acercaban a la casa de Rima, la cual sabía que debía hacerle una pregunta todo por culpa de Yaya y Amu.  
>-Bien, buen chico, Nagihiko ¿te gusta el chocolate?-le pregunto ocultando perfectamente el nerviosismo en su voz, pero confundiendo bastante al chico, el cual solo la miro sorprendido y sonrojado.<br>-Rima-chan me regalaras chocolate?-pregunto sonriendo.  
>-No malentiendas, solo sería una forma de agradecerte por lo del parque de diversiones no me gusta deberle nada a nadie-respondió desviando la mirada y ocultando su sonrojo mientras Kusukusu comenzaba a reír.<p>

-Me encanta el chocolate Rima-chan-le respondió sonriendo, ya habían llegado a la casa de Rima.  
>-A mi también ¡Yay!-grito Rhythm. (Rhythm ati nadie te iva a dar chocolate XD)<br>-Bien, adiós-dijo y camino hacia su puerta seguida por Kusukusu que no paraba de reír.

**Lo siento si fue algo aburrido y corto el capitulo pero como ya dije debo rellenar para llegar a lo mejor ^^ Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer eso es todo nos vemos prometo actualizar prontoPor cierto recuerden que este fic es muy atrasado y está involucrado con el día de san Valentín enserio dejen reviews eso em motiva a escribir**  
><strong>Reviews? Criticas? Tomatazos? Ladrillazos? Reviews? Felicitaciones? Amenazas de muerte? Reviews?<br>**  
><strong>Proximo capitulo: odio el chocolate<strong>

**Me dejaras un review solo por la flechita que puse ^^ (debes pedir permiso para usarla)****  
>l L l<br>l O l  
>l V l<br>_l E l_  
>\Nagix   
>\Rima  
>\!xD  
>\V  
>V<strong>


	3. Leer Porfavor

Holaaaa :D sigo viva, bueno algo así, tengo varias cosas que decir, así que por favor lean esto si son fans mios, lamento no haber actualizado esto las pocas personas que lo leían probablemente quieren matarme, lo siento mucho en verdad ser fan de una autora así es horrible-lo sé porque a mí también me pasa- bueno esto es solo un pequeño aviso para decirles…estoy de vuelta!  
>Lamento ser tan mala autora, me puse a pensar y note que solo escribía cuando estaba en una graaan depresión y mi vida había estado bastante feliz, casi tanto como para nadar en arcoíris :3.<br>Ok lo último fue una exageración, pero es verdad me encontraba bastante bien, ahora no, estoy de nuevo como antes, mi depresión y dramas de telenovela han vuelto! Pero bueno eso no es importante, lo importante aquí es que retomare todos mis fics abandonados y los terminare.

Bien dejare de divagar necesito varias cosas que decir  
>1. Cambie mi Nick de fanfiction por varias razones que son relevantes.<br>2. Completare todos mis fics.  
>3. Y más importante necesito su ayuda, he olvidado que seguía en varios fics así que les pido su ayuda, si quieren ayudarme me pueden mandar un MP o dejarme review con lo que les gustaría que pasara en el fic-ya sea que lean esto en el fandom de naruto o en el de shugo chara-si algún fic mío realmente les gusta denme ideas para continuarlo.<br>4. Juro que no abandonare más mis historias, terminare todas y cada una- y por supuesto vendrán nuevas-sin importar mi estado de ánimo, no escribiré solo cuando este triste escribiré sin importarme nada.  
>Bien eso es todo la gente que leyó esto por completo muchas gracias :3<p> 


End file.
